sweet black
by lemonlou
Summary: marceline una chica que no sabe si seguir sola o armarse de valor y declararse...


Era una noche sola y hermosa en Ooo y la dulce princesa solo daba vuelta en su cama pensando en aquella molesta vampira "tonta Marceline" pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir al balcón.  
Nos e explicaba como si ella era una persona tan calmada y paciente esa vampira siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas  
Mientras tanto en el bosque en la cueva de Marceline un bajo con un sonido triste interrumpía el silencio de la noche.  
Era la reina vampiro quien al no poder hablar con nadie se desahogaba mediante esas notas lúgubres y melancólicas que salían de su amplificador .  
Al terminar de tocar su canción la vampira tomo su chaqueta y salió flotando a tomar algo de aire fresco .iva sin rumbo fijo sin siquiera mirar el camino pensando y recordando solo en ella.  
Sin darse cuenta llego al dulce reino su mirada se torno aun mas triste al punto de derramar lagrimas de dolor.  
Por que simplemente no iba y le confesaba todo lo que ella sentía.  
La vampira se armo de valor y se convirtió en murciélago vio que ella estaba en el balcón de su habitación voló hasta donde ella se encontraba y cuando estuvo encima de ella regreso asu forma original, rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y tapo su boca para evitar que gritara y alarmara a los guardias.  
La princesa sin saber que pasaba tan solo se limito a quedarse quieta pues la altura era demasiada y prefería huir en tierra que tener que morir por una caída tan larga.  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de la vampira  
La peli rosada mordió la mano de Marceline:  
-ahh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa bonnibel?-dijo la vampira sobándose la mano  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?¿por que me trajiste aquí?-dijo bubblegum levantándose del piso  
-pues veras quería decirte algo…..-dijo la reina desviando su mirada al pecho de la princesa-¿es mi playera la que traes puesta?-dijo sorprendía Marceline acercándose a la princesa  
-s-si si es la tuya..pero si quieres te la regreso!-dijo ella comenzando a quitársela-¡TOMA!-grito mientras arrojaba la playera a la cara de Marceline  
Marceline al ver que ella estaba desnuda se sonrojo y comenzó a acercarse mas y mas a la princesa quien al ver que ella se acercaba buscaba donde esconderse pero era inútil.  
La princesa estaba arrinconada entre la vampira y una fría pared cuando Marceline estuvo casi pegada a los labios de ella la princesa la tomo de la camisa y la beso  
La reina vampiro no sabia que pasaba tan solo se conformo con aceptar ese dulce beso que su amor platónico le brindaba.  
La dulce princesa comenzó a besar a Marceline y por alguna razón ya no supo como detenerse comenzó a acariciar su cuello y después a desabotonar su camisa. Cuando la princesa comenzó a tocar los pechos de la vampiro ella la alejo de si y comenzó a dar vueltas y a hablar sola como loca  
La princesa tan solo la observaba y por alguna razón le pareció gracioso  
-de que te ríes que no ves que estoy tratando de explicarme como es que paso esto-dijo Marceline quien esta caminado por el techo  
-no hay nada que explicar marcey-dijo la princesa con una linda sonrisa en sus labios-tan solo nos amamos pero estábamos muy ocupadas escondiéndonos que no nos dimos cuenta-dijo la princesa buscando algo para cubrirse  
-yo si me di cuenta-dijo Marceline bajando del techo mientras le colocaba su camisa a la princesa-pero soy tan cobarde que no me atrevía a decírtelo es por eso que te traje aquí quería terminar con esto de una ves y confesártelo todo-dijo Marceline alejándose y mirando hacia la ventana  
-mi dulce Marceline-dijo la princesa mientras abrasaba a la reina vampiro por la espalda  
-pensé que tu me odiabas y es por eso que me calle tanto tiempo-dijo ella dijo la rocera mirándola a los ojos-no quería que me rechazaras y me rompieras el corazón-dijo ella casi llorando  
La princesa limpio las lagrimas de la vampiro y la beso en los labios la reina vampiro la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación.  
Allí empezaron a darse cuenta de cuanto se amaban mediante beso caricias y demás  
A la mañana siguiente Marceline despertó y creyendo que todo había sido un sueño se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba su princesa dormida aun con su linda sonrisa y su cabello rosado. Al verla ella derramo lagrimas de alegría y tan solo la abrazo y acurruco contra ella  
La dulce princesa con linda sonrisa fue despertando poco  
-buenos días mi amor-dijo mientras besaba a su vampira  
-buenos días Bonnie-dijo la vampiro un poco sonrojada  
-que horas son?-dijo bubblegum mientras comenzaba vestirse  
-como las once o doce-dijo despreocupada la vampira  
Al escuchar la hora la princesa dio un salto comenzó vestirse a toda velocidad mientras refunfuñaba y mencionaba lo tarde que era  
Sin poder aguantarse Marceline comenzó a reír a carcajadas  
Marceline se vistió y tomo su sombrilla y decidió llevar a su amada a su castillo  
Quien apenas puso un pie en su habitación comenzó a buscar papeles y demás  
Marceline abrió de nuevo su sombrilla y apenas iba marcharse cuando la princesa la jalo y le dio un beso en los labios  
-no pensabas irte sin despedirte verdad?-dijo ella al terminar de besar a la vampira  
-lo siento-dijo Marceline mientras sonreía  
Te espero aquí de nuevo en la noche te parece


End file.
